The true tragedy!
by ShadowcatLover
Summary: I just wanted to write something sad okay? Vilde is Shadows little sister, and now Vilde tells how it feels when someone you know dies. It's sad, and it can happen to every one, but not always. I am still not good at english! Rated T in case!


_**Okay listen now, I just wanted to write a tragedy. I have cried a lot in my life, and now I write this. Maybe this have happened to some of you peoples out there, and it can happen in real life too. But I have done this to a story with Shadow in it, I did my best. And I still not good in English so don't flame me or blame me, or whatever you means are bad reviews.**_

**A true tragedy!**

? Pove:

Here I stays again, watch at the tragedy that happened to my bigger brother. At the graveyard, in front of my older brother's grave. I just can't forget him, he was there every time I needed him. Even at the ARK, but it was one day he never should have come to save me. I should have died, not he. It was me they were after!

FLASHBACK

I runned down the street scared, I felt like I was going to fall. And so I did, there I fall on the ground. But I was fast enough to get up again and run as fast as I could, me feet's couldn't carry me anymore. So I runned around the corner in the street an hided, I was so sad. Scared I hided in the dark corner, I cried like I never have done. I did know that this maybe was my last time alive, I wanted my bigger brother to come and save me. Hug me in his protecting arms, and say it's just a nightmare. Or that nothing would happen to me, but he wasn't here. Out there I did know that my brother was watching after me, but it is impossible to find me out here when it was so dark. But hopefully they who followed me wouldn't find me before my bigger brother did, the murders that was after me had spied on me like a week now. Nothing can save me now, my heart are broken. My life is useless, my brother always said it wasn't useless because I was like his angel of life. He did care about me know, but still it was like I was weaker than anyone else. It was like anyone could fight, just not me. My brother always told me that it was too dangerous, and I just got hurted. But this time I was that stupid that I didn't, I just followed my bigger brother in this dark street. How could I know that those evil guys were after me? And that my brother just left to the place to take care of them so they couldn't hurt me?

I am so stupid, and right now I can hear those stupid guys run past the corner I was hidden in. It hurts to think this would happen just because I was so stupid, scared at all things I can be. I'm sure that my brother knows that I am here right now, and watching after me. And when he finds me he just finds me dead body, I'm pretty sure. I can't do this longer, I can't hid longer. But I can't fight or run, so what I am supposed to do? No one knows just the Angels and the demons, just the death. And soon I am one of them, and looks down or up at the peoples that did care about me. Just my brother did tell once a time "everyone dies one day, but that doesn't mean that you are dead. As long someone remember you, you would never die."

**Thinking about old things that my big brother did tell me long time ago, cuts my heart in many pieces. I know that I have no chance between those evil guys, and I just can give up. But then my brother won't be proud of me, and I want him to believe that I can come with him on his missions. I want him proud! But he won't be proud if I dies either, so what now. **

There the evil guys runned past me, they are so blind. I'm right in the corner here! Look here you stupid guys I wanted to yell at them, an so I did. I yelled it out, and they looked at me ready to shout me there guns. I saw that the black cat shouted his shot at me, I heard the sound of the gun. I looked in shock right before me, while the time slowed down and I saw everything that had happened to me. I couldn't believe that this was the last time for me alive, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain from the shots to come. But I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and in shock looked at my bigger brother take the shot for me. He falled to the ground and I yelled "SHADOW NO!" I fell to my knees and hugged my brother's lifeless body, I cried like I never have done before. I lost my control and got to feet's again and made a big chaos blast with my chaos power.

FLASHBACK over

And now I know that everything is my fault, all my fucking fault! But at least I can say goodbye right now.

**How it felt:**

It felt like to getting your heart ripped out of you, when you died.

It felt like we never was going to never talk again.

It felt like it was nothing in the world.

It felt like to have more pain than anyone in the whole world.

It felt alone.

It felt empty without you.

**How it ended:**

Sonic will never run with joy again…

Amy will never chase after Sonic again…

Tails will work harder just to forget about how it felt to miss you…

Rouge will never talk again…

Knuckles will protect the Master Emerald more than ever before…

Cream will cry more for every day in her life…

Silver will try to forget the pain…

Blaze will burn everything in her way…

And I will never be the one I was…

We miss you Shadow The Hedgehog, and by our hearts you will live.

Goodbye from your little sister Vilde The Hedgehog!

Now you know it Shadow and now you know that I am proud of you that you learn me this, how to survive with you in my heart. How to be who I am…

How to be a good sister…

How to live…

How to fight…

How to know that you are proud of me…

**Okay this made me to cry when I writhed it, it is Vilde who tells about this. You gets t know about this at the end of the tragedy story. And if you don't know who Vilde is check out my profile at OCs.**

**Reviews! **


End file.
